bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Dirt, I Love You So! (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "Dirt, I Love You So", Season 1, episode 22, 22nd episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell?, Bear plants the Apple Tree Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Bear: Oh hi. You're just in time. I was wondering when you were going to get here. Come on in. I'm so glad you can come. I'm just about to plant this little apple tree. Now Hey What's That Smell? It's you. Ooh, you smell so good. Tell me, did you just roll around in the grass or do you smell this good all the time? Heh Heh Heh. Ah, yes. I was just about to plant this little apple tree. Dirt, Dirt, Dirt, I Love You So and What Do You Think? Bear: Dirt. Why Can't the Dirt Just Leave Me Alone? I See some Dirt and it's on my floor Tutter: Yeah, That's nice, Bear. Oh. Ha Ha. Thank you, Bear. Bear: You're welcome, Tutter. Heh Heh Heh. I guess mice don't like dirt as much as bears. Shadow's Song Bear: Well, I have my shovel and... Say, you know who I haven't seen today? My good friend Shadow. Come on, sing with me. (Started sing) ♪ Oh! Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (Look around) ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (The camera pans) ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where could Shadow be? ♪♪ (He stopped singing) Hmm... {Shadow magically appears on left the yellow rooftop wall and laughs} Shadow: Hey you big old furry fella. I'm right here. Bear: Ha ha ha, Hello, Shadow. It's Nice to see you. So what have you been doing today? Shadow: Well, Bear, I've been helping the spiders build a web in the corners of the Attic. Bear: Ooh. That sounds like fun. Shadow: Oh, it was, and so beautiful too. Bear: Well, Shadow. You wouldn't happen to have a story for us today, would you? Shadow: Why, certainly, Bear. I'd always have a story for my friends. Let me see when can I fancy. Just watch. {glitter shines} Shadow-Old MacDonald Had a Farm E-I-E-I-O. And on that farm he had some chicks E-I-E-I-O. With a *Chicks cheep* Here and a *Chicks cheep* there. Here a *Chicks cheep* there a *Chicks cheep* Everywhere a *Chicks cheep* Old MacDonald Had a Farm E-I-E-I-O. And on that farm he had cow E-I-E-I-O. With a *Cow moos* Here and a *Cow moos* there. Here a *Cow moos* there a *Cow moos* Everywhere a *Cow moos* Old MacDonald Had a Farm E-I-E-I-O. *scene shows tree stump* And on that farm a had stump E-I-E-I-O. With a *silence* Here and a *silence* there Here a *silence* there a *silence* Everywhere a *silence* Old MacDonald Had a Farm E-I-E-I-O. And on that farm he had a dinosaur E-I-E-I-O. With a *dinosaur roars* Here and a *dinosaur roars* there. Here a *dinosaur roars* there a *dinosaur roars* Everywhere a *dinosaur roars* Old MacDonald Had a Farm E-I-E-I-O. Dinosaur-I sure love farming. *laughs* {glitter shines} Bear: Aw, what a nice story and what a great farm. Although I've never seen a farm with so many unusual creatures. Shadow: Oh, farms are great places to visit, Bear. You'll never know what you'll find on them. And farmers are a good bunch. They are always friendly and always have such good food to eat. Bear: Yeah, it'd be nice to visit a farm one day, wouldn't it? Shadow: Oh, yeah. Well, Bear, it's time for me to fly, But when you need another story, just try and catch me. Bye, Bear. Bear: Bye-bye, Shadow. Pip and Pop found a bug Pip and Pop: Yeah! we must look... Biiiiig! Everybody in the Tub and Bear talks with Ojo Bear: Okay, everyone. To the bathroom! Everybody in the Tub! Rub a Dub Dub Everybody in the Tub Rub a Dub Dub Everybody in the Tub Rub a Dub Dub Everybody in the Tub {Cut to: Bedroom} Luna Discusses About Dirt and The Goodbye Song (Night falls in, Cut - The Attic) Bear: Ah, The Attic. Isn't it Great? Sometimes I just like to come out here and look out at the stars. It's also where I come up to talk to a special friend. Let's go see if we can find her. (enters his balcony) Ah, there she is. There's Luna. Hello, Luna. Luna: Hello, Bear. I was just getting ready to cast my glow across the sky. And how was your day in The Big Blue House? Bear: We had fun with dirt all day long. Luna: Oh. Dirt. It's one of the great things about the Earth. Bear: Yeah, I dug a big hole to plant an apple tree in but everyone had ideas of their own. Luna: Oh, well. A hole in the dirt can be mighty tempting for little bears. Bear: Yup, Ojo played buried treasure. Luna: (chuckling) And Pip and Pop? Bear: They found a big old bug. Luna: Oh. And what about our little friend Tutter? Bear: Well, he had a different way of looking at dirt. Luna: Oh? Bear: See, a little piece of dirt can be too much dirt for a mouse. Luna: I know what you mean. Well, Bear, did you finally get to plant your little apple tree? Bear: Why, yes, Luna. And Treelo was so happy because there's a new tree by The Otter Pond. Uh, can you see it from up there? Luna: Ah, yes, Bear. What a pretty little tree. I'm sure it will grow into a big, tall apple tree. And give shade and fruit for all your friends for many years to come. Bear: Aw, that would be wonderful. Luna: (chuckling) Well, it's time for me to get back up into the sky. You know, the night can be pretty dark without me. Bear: True, true. Hey, Luna, would you like to join me in a Goodbye Song before you go? Luna: I'd be delighted, Bear. I'd be delighted. (They sing The Goodbye Song, it shows a four clip montage) Bear: Bye, now. (heads back to The Attic) Well, Thanks for visiting The Big Blue House. I hope you'd like playing in dirt as much as I did. Bye. (turns off) Oh. (turns back on) And By the way, remember, whenever you play in dirt, you'd always take a bath, because it can be really fun to get clean. See ya soon. (turns back off)Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Transcripts